


hold me close

by curlsinthewind



Series: thiam one-shots [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Good Theo Raeken, Hurt Liam Dunbar, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Theo Raeken, no one dies just the unfortunate deaths of Brett and Lori, the proper funeral Brett and Lori deserved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26165302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlsinthewind/pseuds/curlsinthewind
Summary: It was like everyone forgot that Lori and Brett even existed. It was like with the Ghost Riders but this time even worse because there was no supernatural power making everyone clueless about the murder.Brett's and Lori's funeral and Liam needs Theo for emotional support.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: thiam one-shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820470
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently because all of you are suckers for angst I wrote this. If I hate Jeff Davis for something it's because Thiam is not canon and because he killed these two precious souls and completely forgot about them in the next few episodes (beside the scene in the sheriff station BUT there should be more like who do you think we are Jeff). Thankfully I am here to make the justice.
> 
> Let Brett and Lori rest in peace.

Liam didn’t save them; he didn’t make it in time. The spark of hope quickly fading away after the loud crash of a car. Scott told him it wasn’t his fault; of course he wouldn’t let him feel bad. But the awful pit in his stomach, the guilt, remorse was giving him more pain than any words could’ve supress.

Liam thought he could save them, he thought he had saved them. How could he possibly know that it was all a trap? He shouldn’t hate himself for it, he shouldn’t punish himself. He had tried; it has to count if he at least tried, right?

“You alright there, pup?” Of course it had to be sunny that day, of course it had to be one of the nicest days in the whole year. It was like everyone forgot that Lori and Brett even existed. It was like with the Ghost Riders but this time even worse because there was no supernatural power making everyone clueless about the murder. Instead of dazing out and idly looking out of the window Liam turned his head to the driver’s seat. Theo was driving slowly watching the road ahead of them like he knew what Liam felt and it wouldn’t be even that much of a surprise since his chemo signals had to scream pain.

“Yeah,” he answered fiddling with his fingers, waiting for something more. Theo had to know he was lying, he always knew when he was lying, like some wizard.

“Okay.” The next thing he felt was a hand on his thigh squeezing lightly, providing him some kind of comfort and Liam was glad there wasn’t any other interrogation. The chimera would’ve asked him if he wanted but he didn’t, which made Liam even more relaxed.

With Theo being his anchor these feelings became more…bearable with the growing time of their friendship. Still, the feelings were there and Liam couldn’t help himself but feel terrible and nothing anyone could say, could do, it wouldn’t just go away. Maybe the relationship he had with Lori or Brett wasn’t as developed as the relationship he had with others but he could certainly say that he had missed them. They were a pack after all; they helped them so many times in the past and for what? Just so they could die because of some hunters that thought the whole world was laying at their feet? It was so unfair.

Suddenly the door on the passenger side was wide open and Theo stared at him with something unrecognizable or maybe he was too tired to analyse the expressions on his boyfriend’s face. Fingers intertwined around his and then there was a warm feeling of a hand being clasped to his, Theo’s thumb carefully caressing the back of his palm like he was afraid he’ll hurt him.

“Come on.” The voice was soft and understanding and Liam had to close his eyes for a few moments before blinking them open and nodding hesitantly. He didn’t want to be here, he felt guilty standing there. Liam was the person that killed them with his stubbornness and haste.

Brett’s eyes on the picture were burying a sickening feeling into his stomach, making him feel like he was going to throw up in any moment. It wasn’t any less calming knowing that Liam was the closest person the siblings had before they died. They would surely want a speech or a short story from him but he couldn’t. His heart was breaking at the sight of those two pits. He didn’t even bring any flowers. How pathetic was he just to show up like that?

Scott looked at him sympathetically patting him on the back like it was supposed to make something better. The whole pack was there but no one said a word, even Stiles was silent for the whole time. Liam just stood there besides Theo, trying to find some comfort in the other boy but there were too much scents, too many emotions and he felt dizzy, exhausted. His whole body was in pain trembling with anxiety. Theo was still tightly gripping his hand which was a thing he never did. He never showed any affection in the public but it was probably because of Liam’s behaviour. God, he was acting like a baby.

Mason was the one who stepped forward in front of everyone, unfolded a paper with his prepared speech and started reading but Liam wasn’t capable of listening to any of his words. It was too painful to focus on something more than the dirt beneath his feet, than the warmth in his left hand. His best friend said something in a broken voice maybe he was crying but the beta couldn’t tell. Then everyone laughed sadly making everything even worse.

The funeral ended then, being as quick as possible because there weren’t much people who knew the siblings or talked to them. Maybe there were some of their friends from school but no one that really mattered. Lori and Brett lost their pack, their family. They had to live in fear for so long just to die in the same fear. Liam noticed he started crying silently, still looking at the ground. The scents around him changing into more carefree way. The funeral ended and with that the grief.

People came to them trying to start a conversation but about what? What could you possibly say to someone when literally seconds ago there were two bodies being buried into the ground? Theo answered for him being polite as always, giving the small talk to a few individuals that approached them. His hand was still in Liam’s and that made him anchored for the whole time. Just after everyone left the beta was brave enough to lift his gaze up.

When he saw the graves his eyes welled up with tears and he couldn’t hold back anymore as loud sobs broke from his mouth. It wasn’t fair.

“Liam, hey.” Theo’s voice was far away whispering useless calming words as Liam came down to his knees, kneeling in front of those two gravestones.  
“Pup.” Two warm hands were on his face thumbs sliding up and down across his cheeks. Liam looked into those hypnotizing green eyes and finally listened to what the chimera was saying.  
“I know it’s hard right now but it will get better with time, trust me.” His heart was beating in steady rhythms like a mantra that was supposed to calm him down. It was unsuccessful.

“I could’ve saved them,” he croaked out. His whole body was shaking and he couldn’t see properly through the tears and he hated how weak he was in that moment.

“You don’t know that.” But Theo knew too well that no words could make this better so he came closer and hugged Liam with his strong arms. The beta leaned into the touch more sobs leaving from his throat as he hid his face in the crook of the chimera’s neck.  
“Come on, let’s go home.” And Liam couldn’t do anything else than to nod.

The ride back was as quiet as the ride to the cemetery only this time Theo’s hand didn’t leave Liam’s thigh for a single minute. Every passed mile that was making them far away from that place felt like something was being lifted off from his shoulders and with every passing minute, he felt better and better.

Once they were in the Geyer’s house, Theo dragged Liam straight to the couch holding him by the arms as he sat him down. Then his boyfriend left and he almost groaned at the loss of contact because by now it was the only thing holding him together. Just few seconds later he was back with a glass of water handing it to Liam who gratefully took a sip out of it.

“Your mom is making sandwiches so you will eat soon, okay?” the chimera asked even though Liam doubted he waited for an answer by the way he was sitting on the coffee table in front of him holding his hands tightly.  
“You feel any better?” he asked then, this time he probably wanted some kind of answer so he nodded slightly not moving too much because every muscle on his body ached but he wasn’t lying. Liam really felt better, not good but better.

Theo moved again, standing up with a muffled sigh as he sat next to Liam on the couch. At first they just sat there but then there were hands sneaking around his waist and guiding him into the chimera’s lap in the way that he was facing his boyfriend. From all of the touches he received today, this was definitely the most intimate one and it calmed the wolf in him that was screaming for attention right from the morning. He breathed in the well-known scent just so he could sort out his thoughts.

“Thank you,” he whispered into Theo’s ear like a secret and those arms around him tightened a little, bringing him closer. Before the other boy said anything, there were lips on Liam’s forehead who forgot about everything.

“You don’t have to thank me for this.” Liam watched his face carefully and how calm it looked. It seemed like Theo was concerned just about him and his well-being. Even if he knew the chimera could have feelings, it was still rare when they were freely displayed across his face and he could read them like a manual. He leaned in again this time putting his lips on Theo’s, holding it there for a little while before pulling away. His lips tingled with something he couldn’t completely name but the awful feeling was gone and everything suddenly looked so much brighter. It wasn’t fair that Brett and Lori died, nothing could change that fact but they wouldn’t want Liam to mope about it for the rest of his life. He could be sad for a while longer but it would go away eventually, just as Theo had said earlier and now the words struck him by lightning.

His boyfriend was watching him with the same worry as the one from the whole day but now Liam could actually smile and it wouldn’t be a lie. He put his arms around Theo’s neck and kissed him again now for a little longer, letting the other boy enough space to kiss him back. The kiss felt like a promise that everything will work out in the end and Liam was okay with that. He trusted Theo.

“I love you.” The chimera looked surprised but it didn’t take long before he was capturing Liam’s lips once again with a small grin playing on his lips.

“I love you too.”

And that was all he needed to hear to assure himself that it would be better. Brett and Lori were gone and he would honour their memory properly. The smile then was genuine and toothy with a hint of happiness when he kissed his boyfriend for the last time before his mom called them for dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I think this fic was unnecessary because I refuse to accept the fact that they are dead so maybe ignore this fic if you have the same believes as I. JUSTICE FOR BRETT AND LORI.


End file.
